Uzumaki Yoru
Character First Name: Yoru Character Last Name: Uzumaki IMVU Username: ImpureTendencies Nickname: (optional) Age: 13 Date of Birth: 01/03188 Gender: Male Ethnicity: Amegakurian '' '''Height:' 4'12 Weight: 90 Lbs Blood Type: A Occupation: Shinobi Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: Amegakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Yoru personality is said to be a good one. He enjoys to spend his days outside and admire the weather and any flowers that may nearby, no matter where he is at. He is rarely negative about anything due to him wanting to be positive all the time with a big smile on his face. One thing he makes sure to do is to respect his elders because if he didn't his mother would hang him from his toes. Behaviour: Yoru is a well mannored, out going shinobi who enjoys to help others in need as well as have fun. Despite his out going behavior he is pretty serious when it comes to battles or about his clans ways and traditions, not letting anyone talk down on the Uzumaki name. Nindo: (optional) N/A Summoning: N/A Bloodline/Clan: Uzumaki clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. This clan produced the latest Hokage. Ninja Class: ''' Genin '''Element One: N/A Element Two: N/A Weapon of choice: N/A Strengths: Fuinjutsu, Bukijutsu Weaknesses: Genjutsu, Medical jutsu Chakra color: Azure Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 ( 20 ) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 11 ( 11 ) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 4 (12 ) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 ( 3 ) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 (4 ) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: Amegakure Enemies: N/A Background Information: Yoru is an Uzumaki who was born in Amegakure. His father Rai, was a shinobi of Amegakure who was mostly out on missions, while his mother Sukiah was a medical ninja who stayed in the village. But sometime during tone of Rai's missions Yoru's father died. After the mission had finished Yoru's mother found out that her husband Rai had been killed during his mission from his teammates and later found out she was with child. Being struck with those two things caused her to fall into a deep depression and made her lose her will to live. Thankfully Sukiah found her will to live seven months later after giving birth to Yoru and experienced a great happiness seeing her child who looked just like her beloved. From that day onward Sukiah had took great care of Yoru, passing knowledge about his father to him, making Yoru want to become a shinobi just like his dad and also to honor his memory. Roleplaying Library: Approved by: Kagato -12/27/14